The way I look at you!
by peacelovedove565
Summary: This is a story about Austin and Ally and they are clueless that they like eachother but everyone can see it but them. First story so just try it out!


**(A/N. Hey so i'm new at this so sorry for mistakes!)**

"DON'T. TOUCH. MY. BOOK!"-Ally was yelling at her two tall friends.

Everyday Ally has to tell Austin and Dez not to touch her book.

"OKKK"(Austin put his hands up like her was surrendering.)"So do you wanna go work on a new song?"Austin Said.

"Sure let me just close up the shop first!"Ally said.

Ally's Pov.

I had to work again for my Dad while he went to a convention.

MEANWHILE...

"Guess who got a job at Sally's Sollon's!" Said Trish(She had her nails all done, and her head was a headband with nail polish on it.)

"Hey Trish, Well Me and Austin are going to go work on a new song. We might even have to pull an all nighter again!"

"Ok well i'll leave you two up to it ;)." Trish said with a devious smile on her face.

"What was that all about", Austin asked really confushed.

NO POV.

"I don't know, let's just go upstairs."Ally said nervouslly

Trish think that Ally likes Austin, but everytime she brings it up she always say's that she doesn't.

Austin sat next to Ally on the paino bench. There arms and legs rubbing up against eachother.

ALLY'S POV.

For some reason whenever I sit next to Austin and our arms brush on eachother I feel this electricity. WAIT..I don't like him, Right? I'm just gonna shake it off.

"So what kind of song should we write?"

"Umm.. I don't know maybe a song like how far we have come or something like that?" Replied Austin

"Ohh that gives me an idea!"

After many hours spent it was 3:00a.m and we finished the song and this is how it goes its called "Look at us now" (A/N it's by R5)

_"Two years in the golden state, Stayin up and writin way to late._

_Everybody's always working. Mom and Dad are always driving everywhere._

_Looking back at our life, it really makes you be aware._

_And, don't think we ever forgot._

_We know we're more than a lot._

_This last year has gone so good._

_Some of you may say we should..._

_We've come so far from the past and they said we'd finish last._

_They just don't know how._

_Look at us now!_

_We've come so far from the past and they said we'd finish last._

_They just don't know how._

_Look at us now!_

_Walking on this long road._

_People saying,"Never stop"_

_All the pain and the heartache is what took us to this spot._

_And, don't think we ever forgot.(Don't ya think) _

_We know we're more than a lot (Oh-Oh)_

_This last year has gone so good._

_Some of you may say we should_

_We're going all the way._

_We're going all the way._

_Away, Away._

_We're going all the.._

_We've come so far from the past and they said we'd finish last._

_They just don't know how._

_Look at us now!_

_We've come so far from the past and they said we'd finish last._

_They just don't know how._

_Look at us now!_

_We. We'll never forget.._

_Who._

_The reason why we've never given up. (never given up)_

_If they try to get me down (Oh)_

_I won't let them. I'll never give in._

_oh_

_Away, were going all the way._

_Going all the way._

_Look at us now.X2_

_We've come so far from the past and they said we'd finish last._

_They just don't know how._

_Look at us now!_

_We've come so far from the past and they said we'd finish last._

_They just don't know how._

_Look at us now!_

_Look at us now X2"_

NO POV.

"Wow, thats was great Als! How do you come up with these amazing songs."Said Austin

"Well I just.. Well once I have an insperation it just takes over." Ally said (Ally just couldn't stop looking in those really cute brown puddles of chocolate.)

ALLY'S POV.

Wait, What am I thinking I don't like him, RIGHT? He's just my partner nothing more than a friend. He clearly stated that when he read my book and made himself all orange and sweety. Anyways I like Dallas!

AUSTIN POV.

OMG I just can't stop staring into her brown pretty eyes. WAIT. What am I thinking about. I don't like her, RIGHT? Well anyway even if I do she wont like me back and probally never will because i made my self all orange and sweety. WHY DID I DO THAT?

"Well lets go show them our new song"

"Ok lets go!" Ally said

As we were getting up Ally triped and fell onto me and we both ended up on the floor! We just stayed there looking into eachothers eyes when In was going to lean in and kiss her Trish barged through the door! And we both jumped up in the air.


End file.
